memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Olympic class
Alternate timeline=Real timeline? How do we know this class exists outside of the alternate timline?Gul Reid 19:22, 15 Jul 2005 (UTC) :Because the registry is low enough that is would exist long before the timeline was "changed". Jaz talk | novels 01:00, 18 February 2006 (UTC) :Isn't that a rather large assumption?--AndreMcKay 21:37, 2 May 2006 (UTC) Hope class? : The dedication plaque of Pasteur originally named the ship as "Hope-class." Mike Okuda in an interview on the STTNG 7th Season DVD "Making of All Good Things" displayed the final version of the plaque with this name and identified the vessel class as a "Hope-Class Medical Frigate". Fans often mislabel this vessel as Olympic Class, despite the fact that the model studio stores the model and its design under the name "Hope Class". This paragraph seems to indicate that we have this article at the wrong entry when it should be at ''Hope'' class instead. — THOR 03:06, 17 Jul 2005 (UTC) :It's called the Olympic in the Fact Files, which I imagine is more official than an interview.Gul Reid 21:08, 17 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::Yes, but on screen evidence clearly has presidence. I suggest a move if Hope Class can be varified. I realized this conversation ended a year ago, but we need to reach some kind of consensus on this issue. Jaz talk | novels 01:00, 18 February 2006 (UTC) ::: The final dedication plaques used said it was an Olympic-class. This note is perhaps badly worded, but it simply states that the production team believe the class to be called Hope-class even though some Art department guy placed "Olympic" on the dedication plaque.--Tim Thomason 01:09, 18 February 2006 (UTC) ::In that case, we should stick with olympic. Jaz talk | novels 01:14, 18 February 2006 (UTC) ::::Got Screenshot/timecode of the plaque with "Olypmic" because the only DVD images shown say "Hope" - 09:14, 4 June 2006 (UTC) :::::Well, if you or someone else can upload those images, we'd be glad to change it back, but according to our sources at the moment, the USS Pasteur dedication plaque stated it was an Olympic-class vessel. --From Andoria with Love 13:31, 4 June 2006 (UTC) :::::: What exactly are "our sources at the moment" for the Pasteur plaque? The only known production image of the plaque (found here) for the Pasteur states "Hope-class." Wikipedia goes as far as having an article on the ''Hope'' class. Since it would seem that our only on screen reference (of sorts), from the TNG documentary, designates it as a Hope class, and no one can see or prove that it was changed to Olympic class, aside from an unexplained (yes/no?) note in the Star Trek Encyclopedia, then it would seem that Olympic class should be out and Hope class in. --Alan del Beccio 04:16, 15 December 2006 (UTC) :::::::This design does look a lot like the Daedalus class starship. Merge I suggest merging this outright with the Star Trek Encyclopedia, the original and only source of this information. While Mike Okuda states in the Encyclopedia that, "Many class designations and registry numbers are somewhat conjectural, although most of them have been used in various background charts and readouts..." there has been no proof uncovered by our crack research team that might suggest that this was one of those class designations. Notably the fact that no one can prove this designation appeared on the USS Pasteur's dedication plaque. --Alan del Beccio 19:49, 22 January 2007 (UTC) :I'm for the merge, but wouldn't make it more sense to merge it with Hope class? Kennelly 17:33, 14 April 2007 (UTC) ::Which is it, folks – the Encyclopedia or Hope class? --From Andoria with Love 09:06, 16 April 2007 (UTC) It seems as if we have found additional support to verify the Olympic class claim, straight from the Encyclopedia. --Alan 17:23, 20 May 2007 (UTC) Sacrifice of Angels OK SO where is this ship in sacrifice of Angels? Is there any pic of it? cause i've watched this episode at least 50 times and I've never seen it. I think someone is mistaken. -- :A display graphic of the class is displayed on a Defiant computer in the episode. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:07, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yep. The same image that's on this talk page, just a little bit above your comment.--Tim Thomason 06:48, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Hospital Ships? Were they all hospital ships? I thought we only saw one, the . - Mitchz95 03:07, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :We did only see one- though I'm not sure what the reference is, perhaps an appearance on a graphic.--31dot 11:14, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Why would they not be? - 11:54, March 10, 2012 (UTC)